


Just Like Any Other Day

by techburst



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techburst/pseuds/techburst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't often find themselves like this, but when they do, York takes advantage of it - because Wash is always entirely too willing to give up everything to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Any Other Day

It isn't very often that they find themselves like this. That they have the time for it – but Wash is willing, and York can't ever bring himself to say no. 

Especially when he _looks_ like that. Spread out beneath him with his hands tied above his head, that look in his eyes practically begging him to tear him apart already. 

_Careful, David, or you're gonna give me a fucking complex._ Not that he'll ever say as much out loud. He still manages to maintain a modicum of dignity. On his good days. 

York takes his time. (He always does. _Of course_ he always does, because he takes too much pride in being able to tease the other man senseless, make him writhe just from the touch of his hands and the implication of what's to come.) Barely more than a brush of his fingertips over the other's stomach brings a muted growl, and he can't help but to be smug about it. 

With Wash, he always tends to have _something_ to be smug about. 

“You're – you're a fucking asshole, you know that, right?” Wash's breaths are coming in short gasps, and his hips press up into the teasing pressure of York's fingernails skimming over the surface of his skin – which means that everything that comes out of his mouth is being ignored in favor of paying closer attention to the button at the front of his pants. 

“Yeah, I know.” 

York pauses, flicks his gaze upward as he works button and zipper open. Slides a hand inside to wrap warm fingers around the base of his cock. “And you let me do this to you. I'm starting to think you might have a kink you're not telling me about.”

He grins as Wash growls at him again, the sound morphing into something a little more high-pitched and _wanting_ as York's mouth replaces his fingers and his tongue curls around the head of his cock. 

“Son of a _bitch_ –” 

York loves the way he moves. The way his hips buck upward, seeking more of the warmth of his mouth, but not as much as the _whine_ that follows when he pulls back. Licks the taste of him from his lips with a slow relish that never seems to fail to send a shiver down Wash's spine. Though, really, if he's perfectly honest with himself .. 

Nothing compares to the way he sounds when he begs. How his voice cracks, and he sounds seconds away from breaking until York shoves his thighs against the bed and gives him exactly what he wants. Holds him open, makes him feel so goddamn _exposed_ that it's all he can do to moan his name and tell him _harder_. 

_Deeper_. 

_God, yes, fuck – right there –_

Every single time.


End file.
